nxt_vs_smackdown_straightedgewarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
NXT
NXT is a weekly branded show that normally runs every Friday on StraightEdgeWarrior1998's YouTube Channel. There are currently 5 divisions active on the NXT brand: Singles, Tag Team, Women's, Cruiserweight and United Kingdom. There are currently 6 championships active on the NXT brand: NXT Championship, NXT Tag Team Championships, NXT Women's Championship, (NXT) Women's Championship, Cruiserweight Championship and United Kingdom Championship. Superstars from NXT are eligible to compete on SMACKDOWN also due the Co-General Manager split. NXT superstars also compete on NXT Takeover shows. The current General Manager for NXT is Alarr "EDGY" Fitch. Episode Guide Episode 1: Welcome to NXT! Location - Cleveland, OH Date: October 27, 2017 Episode 2: NXT Generation Unleashed Location - Greensboro, NC Date: November 3, 2017 Episode 3: Who's House / Yard is NXT? Location - Omaha, NE Date: November 10, 2017 Episode 4: Snake Charmed Location - Minneapolis, MN Date: November 17, 2017 Episode 5: Bra & Panties, 2-for 1 Black Friday Special Location - Mobile, AL Date: November 24, 2017 Episode 6: Hell YES! Tag Team Chaos Location - Boston, MA Date: December 1, 2017 Episode 7: New NXT Pro Wrestling Location - Yokohama, Japan Date: December 8, 2017 Episode 8: NXT Montreal Location - Montreal, Quebec, Canada Date: December 15, 2017 Episode 9: 5 Stars Required Location - Bakersfield, CA December 22, 2017 Episode 10: Road to the Clash of the Champions Location - Los Angeles, CA Date: December 29, 2017 Episode 11: Journey to the Clash of Champions Location - Pensacola, FL Date: January 5, 2018 Episode 12: New Blokes for Different Folks Location - Newcastle, England Date: January 12, 2018 Episode 13: The Expedition of Gold Begins Location - Zurich, Switzerland Date: January 19, 2018 Episode 14: This Yard is Certified Location - Birmingham, AL Date: January 26, 2018 Episode 15: Blitzkrieg! Bash at the Beach Series Location - Frankfurt, Germany Date: February 2, 2018 Episode 16: Bash at the Beach - Hell Froze Over???? Location - East Rutherford, NJ Date: February 9, 2018 Episode 17: Bash at the Beach - Detour: Suplex City Location - Bloomington, IL Date: February 16, 2018 Episode 18: Night of Champions - Montreal Screwjob 3.0 Location - Montreal, Quebec, Canada Date: February 23, 2018 Episode 19: NXT Roulette Location - Erie, PA Date: March 2, 2018 Episode XX: Burn Down the House that AJ Styles Built! Location - Tulsa, OK Date: March 9, 2018 Episode XX1: Lines of Rage Drawn Location - Baton Rouge, LA Date: March 16, 2018 Episode XX2: SurvivOr Fall Location - Indianapolis, IN Date: March 23, 2018 Episode XX3: NXT Maple Leafs Location - Toronto, Ontario, Canada Date: March 30, 2018 Episode XX4: Battleground Homefront Location - Biloxi, MS Date: April 6, 2018 Episode XX5: Scars of Defeat: Friday the 13th Location - Honolulu, HI Date: April 13, 2018 Episode XX6: Who's The Man? Who's Got the Plan? Location - Greensboro, NC Date: April 20, 2018 Episode XX7: Make A Deal with the Devil Location - Tampa, FL Date: April 27, 2018 Episode XX8: May the Fatal 4 Way be with You Location - Chicago, IL Date: May 4, 2018 Episode XX9: Golden Castle of Switzerland Location - Zurich, Switzerland Date: May 11, 2018 Episode XXX: 30 Weeks War Location - Phoenix, AZ Date: May 18, 2018 Episode XXX1: Location - Date: May 25, 2018 Episode XXX2: Location - Date: June 1, 2018 Episode XXX3: Location - Date: June 8, 2018